


The Time Between Day and Night

by sparklesthemagicalwalruswizard



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One-Shot, keefitz centric, pink haired!fitz, sokeefe and sophitz are more of background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesthemagicalwalruswizard/pseuds/sparklesthemagicalwalruswizard
Summary: It’s not a problem at first, the fact that Sophie’s now asleep on his left side, leaving Fitz on his right, until Fitz, being Fitz (an insatiable cuddler) makes a soft sleepy sound and curls closer to Keefe’s warmth.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker/Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	The Time Between Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> There’s like two keefitz fics and zero sokeefitz fics here so far, so I had to contribute something.

Keefe never thought falling in love with Fitz would feel like this. 

Not that he’d particularly thought about falling in love with Fitz, but if he’d had to hazard a guess, he would’ve assumed it would’ve been something like realizing he was in love with Sophie: a gentle descent that felt like flying, full of warmth, blushing cheeks and quickening heartbeats; the kind of love that happens so slowly, you don’t even notice it’s there until you turn around and realize it’s become a part of you. 

Realizing his crush on his best friend was like getting dropped off a cliff and landing on his head. Hard. 

It starts like this: Sophie’s been exhausted lately, and Keefe and Fitz both know it. To be honest, they’re all a bit lacking in the sleep department. None of them are immune to nightmares, and with everything that’s happened, sleep feels impossible. 

Fitz is the one to suggest what becomes known as “The Ultimate Keefosterfitz Cuddle Time” (according to Keefe, at least) Regardless of what they name it, they all end up curled in Sophie’s bed, Sophie in the middle, Keefe and Fitz on either side. 

And they all start sleeping better, longer, uninterrupted. But then issues begin to arise. 

It’s late at night when Keefe is woken by Sophie climbing over him to use her bathroom (Fitz, aka the heaviest sleeper known to elf kind, stays passed out on the bed) She returns a few minutes later and climbs into bed next to Keefe, presumably trying not to wake her boyfriends. 

It’s not a problem at first, the fact that Sophie’s now asleep on his left side, leaving Fitz on his right, until Fitz, being Fitz (an insatiable cuddler) makes a soft sleepy sound and curls closer to Keefe’s warmth. 

The air leaves Keefe’s lungs as he freezes impossibly still. Suddenly, he’s hyper aware of Fitz’s arm around his waist, his fluffy pink hair tickling his nose, Fitz’s gentle exhales on his collarbone. 

And then it hits him, slaps him in the face, really. _I’m in love with Fitz. And Sophie._ His next thought is _What am I going to do now?_

He desperately tries not to curl his fingers into Fitz’s shirt, wanting to cling tightly to him and savor this moment, the three of them, warm and safe and snug in Sophie’s bed, in the dark, comforting stillness of the night. 

He sighs, softly, and falls asleep, lulled by the sound of Fitz and Sophie’s steady breathing. 

In the light of morning sun, the side of the bed on Keefe’s right is cold, and Fitz is gone.


End file.
